smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurf Piper/Part 3
Glovey: Right. Glovey rides and holds onto Johan’s shirt and Is seen on his shoulder as both humans ride back to their kingdom. Johan: We can start by asking everyone around if they know anyone by the name of Ezlo. Peewit: We should try the market areas. We’re sure to find progress there. Far away on a boat, Hamelin and Matthew are seen arriving into the port of Terminac. Hamelin gazes out at the sea while Mathew Is seen counting numerous gold coins the two of them had stolen. Hamelin: What is this place you have brought me here to? Matthew: This is a hidden island on the region known as Terminac. This is where I and that traitorous Mumford were captured by Johan and William. Hamelin: Okay, so what is your failure this time? Matthew: Hang on! I wasn’t done yet! My plan…no… Our plan is to use these Smurfs to loot the rest of this land. After we take all the gold, we can come out and announce the need of an army, with payment of course. The people will be so poor and will have no choice but to fight to feed their families. After we arrange our armies, we go and conquer all of Europe. Hamelin: That’s actually… a brilliant idea Matthew. I’m impressed by such an idea. Perhaps I was wrong about you this whole time. I can use my flute to control those elves to get all the money by tonight. Matthew: Then Europe is ours! Hamelin: I guess I can trust you after this genius plan you just had. Hamelin goes inside the quarters and brings his brother in. He makes sure nobody can hear them. Unfortunately for them, the Smurfs who are locked in a cage can hear everything. Hamelin: I have reason to believe that after we conquer Europe…we can conquer the other land… Matthew: You mean… Hamlin: Yes, the new world… Matthew: Little brother! That’s just a legend. You can’t seriously believe those… Hamelin: It too is real! Many years ago around the year of our lord 1000, there were settlers out at sea. I believe they were Norse men. Anyways, the story says that the explorer, Leif Erickson had discovered what is called the new world. Of course, not everyone is familiar with it. Although, I hear rumors that they are strong warriors, I believe with my flute, we can conquer the Vikings. Among the Smurfs who were captured are Smurfette, Brainy, Handy, and Jokey. Handy: The new world? Brainy: Yes, the new world. I remember Papa Smurf telling me about the human explorers who discovered a new continent. Of course, it was kept a secret but apparently some people know about it. Smurfette: Jokey, would you happen to have one of your surprise packages with you? Jokey: Do I?! Huk yuk! Ha! Ha ha! Jokey is seen laughing loud then he stops and sighs. Jokey: No. Smurfette: Oh boo hoo! This is terrible! We’re going to be forced to steal from the innocent people! Handy quickly tries to comfort Smurfette and then hugs her. Handy: Hey, hey Smurfette. It’s okay. We’re going to be okay. Johan and Peewit are coming to help us. Remember how Papa Smurf summoned to help us? We’re going to be fine. Hamelin overhears the Smurfs’ conversation and gives an evil grin. He pulls out his flute and begins to play it as all the imprisoned Smurfs’ faces begin to have tears run down their cheeks. Johan, Peewit, and Glovey appear on foot as they search walk near a port. Glovey: Okay, we can’t venture much further…yet. We still have to look for this merchant, then we can save my fellow Smurfs and… and Smurfette. Glovey sighs and then turns around and notices both humans focused on him. Glovey: What? Johan: Don’t worry, Glovey. Soon you’ll see your brothers and sister again. We can do this. Glovey: Oh no... Glovey gives a small chuckle and then gets shy as his cheeks turn red. Glovey: She’s my wife. Both give him a flat faced stare for what seem about a minute. Johan: I thought you were all brothers and she was a sister figure. Johan: Well, you really don’t resemble the others much. Glovey makes his eyes wide and tries to explain his background. Glovey: I’m not related to the Smurfs… Look, she’s my wife and I’ll do anything to save her. Johan nods. Johan: I understand Glovey, we’ll find her. Peewit: What was this salesman’s name again? Glovey: Papa Smurf said the merchant’s name was Ezlo. Peewit is seen thinking deeply and then he stops and looks down. Peewit: Why is all this that is happening… ring a bell? Glovey stares at both humans who stare back, almost as if they were trying to remember something. Glovey begins to worry. Glovey: (Thoughts) I think they’re slowlytheir memory back… I gotta hurry with this. Maybe if I can get their mind on something else in the meantime… Glovey: Well, let’s try the market near this port. Uhm, maybe we can find Ezlo there. Glovey jumps into Johan’s pocket to keep himself from being spotted by other humans. Johan: Right! Let’s go! Johan and Peewit head off to the market area near the port. They are seen asking around the whole market area for a specific merchant who sells musical instruments. Many point out different stories of his whereabouts. Finally, both reach a final individual and they try to ask him. Johan: Pardon me sir, but would you happen to know if… Peewit: DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?! Johan: William! Sorry, we’re looking for a man… err a salesman by the name of Ezlo. Would you happen to know where we might be able to find him? Ezlo: Ahh… see see! Ah yes! ahem! The man stays quiet for a second and then announces his identity. Ezlo: I am the one called Ezlo! And you two have that look in your face! Oooooh I know what it means! You two are looking to purchase some of my instruments! Johan: And that is what we are here to do so! Johan laughs nervously as Peewit crosses his arms. Peewit: How is purchasing instruments going to help us locate old Oily Creep and his brother? Glovey pops out of Johans pocket to speak to Peewit. Glovey: Come on Peewit. The plan was that we pull the old switch routine on the McCreeps and get the magic flutes. Peewit: Right… Johan: Pardon me sir but would happen to know the McCreep brothers or perhaps Oily Creep? Ezlo: Oily Creep? I believe it was you and Master William there who foiled his plans years ago. Johan and Peewit: What?! Us? Ezlo: McCreep though… oh boy… I haven’t that name a long time. The shopkeeper brings the boys inside his cart where they all sit at a table and listen to Ezlo’s tale. Ezlo: Yes, Hamelin McCreep was one of the many contestants who were competing in the flute contest for the good king. Not to brag or anything, but I played the best tunes if I do say so myself. Any who, Hamelin was determined to win. The grand prize was 10,000 pieces of gold. Peewit: 10,000 pieces of gold?!! What did you do with all the gold?! Johan: William!! Ezlo: As you can see, I opened up shop in here. I rarely stop here though since I am a very busy fellow due to my many travels and well… One can never sell too many instruments to people world wide. Johan: Then what happened?! Ezlo: Oh well, you make money after selling the product, then you…. Johan: No! No! No! What happened next in this flute competition?! Ezlo: Ah yes! Of course! Uh let’s see… ah yes. Like I said, there was a flute competition, in which many competed in. Where things got real screwy was in the final round. I seem to have intimidated old Hamelin. He called a timeout and all of a sudden, he began to play his flute. When he did this I noticed everyone quickly freeze and fall into his spell of mind control. He then ran off with everyone’s belongings. To this day, I have never seen or heard from him again. I was then announced the winner and was given my prize money. The shop keeper then sighs and takes his hat off. Ezlo: It’s such a shame that something wonderful like the flute could be used for such hate and madness… Peewit is seen inspecting many of the flutes. He plays a bad note on each one. He then notices small round objects. Peewit: And what on Earth could these be? Ezlo: Hmm… Oh those are just ear plugs… Hold that thought. The shopkeeper grabs a pair and puts them on and makes the sign for Peewit to play the flute. Johan: Amazing! With these flutes and ear plugs, we’re bound to foil the brothers from stealing the gold. Sir, would you please help us on our quest to foil Oily McCreep and Hamelin of course? Ezlo: Well then… there’s no time to waste then is there boys! I may have an idea of where he may be… Yes! Terminac! Surely that place must sound familiar to you boys? Ho! Ho! The shopkeeper laughs as he gets his gear ready outside and walks over to his ship. Johan and Peewit help carry the instruments over. They finally board the ship and set sail to the countryside of Terminac. Johan is seen steering the ship as he keeps it steady while both Ezlo and Peewit are seen blowing on flutes. Peewit can’t help but to play off key. Ezlo: No no no. Like this… Ezlo begins to play his flute, making a pleasant tune that makes everything feel so peaceful until Peewit decides to play again, making things go un-tasteful there. Glovey pops out of Johan’s pocket. Glovey: Pssst… Johan… how close are we to Terminac? Johan: Hmm… good question. Excuse me Ezlo… How far exactly is Terminac? Ezlo: Oh, that is uhm… ah yes! The trip! It ah lasts until nightfall! Glovey: Shamone……. Johan: Don’t feel down Smurf. Everything will turn out as you put it, “Smurfy.” You will see your friends again. The ship sails towards the sunset as it heads towards Terminac in a slow pace. Back in the port city of Terminca, Hamelin is seen playing his flute with a devilish look on his face as Matthew stands with an open sack. The Smurfs appear under the influence of the flute again and are seen doing terrible deeds. They begin by running around the town and breaking properties to steal all the valuables and bringing them to the sack that is being held by a grinning Matthew. Soldiers run out to try and attack the Smurfs. The Smurfs run back to Matthew and hide in the sack with all the stolen goods. Matthew gives a grin and he quickly pulls out the flute he stole from the Smurfs and begins to play the same tune he had used to make everyone start dancing. The soldiers all drop their swords and begin to dance like crazy until they pass out. Matthew: Ha ha! That tune there never gets old mate! Ha ha ha! Matthew opens the sack and signals Hamelin to continue playing his flute. Both appear to be playing the same tune as they march down the streets with the possessed Smurfs, collecting and attacking everything. Dawn appears to be coming and both thieves are seen heading to their favorite bar with all the loot and the Smurfs in their cages. The Smurfs all can’t help but to start crying after they realize what they had done. Handy: You’re not going to get away with this McCreep! Johan and Peewit are coming to kick your Smurf! Matthew: Grrrrr! You’ll be the first one to become a new gold watch for me! Hamelin: Ignore them Matthew. Don’t let them get into your head. Now, let’s focus on the important maters at hand right now. We have the gold and the flutes. Now we just need an army strong enough. Luckily, we have plenty of time. Those kids will never find us if they claim to have no memory of what occurred years ago. Now… here’s what we’re gonna do next. Hamelin pulls out a map and both brothers appear to be examining it. Hamelin: We’ll start off…here! Then, we can follow this trail and pick up my supplies and of course my secret weapon. Matthew: Right. Right. How many of those do you have? Hamelin: I only have one at the moment. I’m still working on the blueprints to make a better model and to see how they work. At the docks, Johan, Peewit, and Ezlo are seen walking into the town. Johan: Hmm… So this is Terminac? Peewit: You know, it feels like I’ve been here before… in a dream. Ezlo: Yes! This is where you two had captured Oily Creep! Everyone in the kingdom knew that story… well they did. I believe McCreep was known for staying in his favorite bar. Johan: He must be there then! Could you lead us there? Ezlo: Si! Of course! Peewit: I hope we’re not too late. We lost so much time. It’s getting dark very quickly. Johan and Peewit follow Ezlo into a bar through the front door. Unfortunately, the thieves are seen exiting the bar from the back door as they get into their carriage and pull out the supplies. Johan and Peewit exit the bar and the thieves enter it again to setup their hiring booth along with many sacks of gold. Ezlo: There sure are a lot of people here… Perhaps I can sell my merchandise here too. Ezlo runs off to get his instruments and sets up his stand quickly. Finally Johan and the McCreeps spot each other. Matthew begins to play his flute, making Johan, Peewit, and everyone in the bar to start dancing. Hamelin tries to escape through the back, but Glovey jumps out of Johans pocket and pulls out the other magic flute and blows on it as hard as he can. This spooks Hamelin as he drops the sacks of money and cages, making them break. Glovey blows on it again, making Hamelin jump around and run in circles. Hamelin: Huh! Uh! Oh! Ah! Stop it! Stop it you! I’ll get you hairy freak! Glovey stops blowing and gets offended. Glovey: Hey! I’m not that hairy! It’s just my head… Hamelin: You fool! Now it’s my turn! Hamelin pulls out his flute and he begins to play a mesmerizing tune. Glovey stands there smiling with his arms crossed as Hamelin plays. The thief gets puzzled and plays again. Hamelin: Grrr! Why aren’t you falling for my spell?! Glovey then reveals his ear plugs and then he blows on the flute again, making Hamelin jump and fall on the ground. Glovey quickly runs and grabs the keys that were hanging on Hamelin’s belt and he opens all the cages to release everyone. From the cages come out the captured Smurfs and many giant rats, which scare Glovey as he jumps out of the way and climbs up a table quickly. The Smurfs follow behind him as he escapes and stops at the other side of the table. Smurfette: Which way do we go Glovey? Glovey: Hmm… I didn’t think I would get this far… the Smurfs: What?!!! Hamelin finally gets up very upset. He turns around and spots the Smurfs all in a table. He pulls out a sword holster. Glovey: Bring it on Hamelin! You’re sword doesn’t scare me! Hamelin pulls out not a sword, but a rifle! He cocks it and puts bullets in it. Glovey’s confidence drops and he steps back slowly. In the other room Matthew McCreep appears to be winning as everyone is seen dancing as he plays the flute. Ezlo walks in calm wearing his ear plugs as he carries a box of many flutes with six holes in it. This puzzles Matthew as he notices Ezlo appears normal. He then shoves Matthew and drops the box, making all the flutes scatter all over him. He then takes the magic flute from his hand and hands it to Johan as he helps him up. Johan: Good work! Now let’s go help Glovey! Peewit: He’s in the other room with Hamelin! Ezlo: Who’s Glovey? The three run into the other room and stop when they see Hamelin aiming his gun at Glovey Smurf. Ezlo: Hamelin McCreep! You haven’t changed your ways I see! Hamelin: Hmph! Well, well… look what the Smurf dragged in… Ezlo: Don’t you realize that what you’re doing is mad?! Hamelin: You’re right. I have plenty of gold already. Why do I need the Smurfs? You probably want me to return everyone their belongings and let the elves go eh? Hamelin begins to laugh maniacally and then he makes a serious face. He looks at the table and sees the scared Smurfs. Glovey steps in puts his arm on Smurfette’s shoulder and both begin to whisper. Glovey: (Whisper)Don’t be afraid. He isn’t going to harm you. When I approach him, you guys run… Smurfette: (Whisper)Glovey! What are you doing?!! Glovey: Hey! Hamelin: Oh look. The precious little Smurf thinks he’s bad. Glovey walks forward with a serious look in his face and then turns his head to the side. A sweat mark is seen going down his face. Hamelin makes a frown. Hamelin: I have just about had it with you meddling with my plans Smurf! This time, I’m going to finish you off once and for all!!! Smurfette: Oh no… Get out of there Glovey! Save yourself! Passive Aggressive: Come on Glovey! Smurfette wouldn’t stop talking about how brave you were! Let’s see it! Glovey: Aw come on! Passive Aggressive! You got captured too?! Glovey stops and gulps nervously. Glovey: I could use a wishing star right about now. Smurfette: His shooting star! That’s it! Smurfette runs to a nearby window and she sees the stars in the sky and sees the magic wishing star. Smurfette: Wait! I see a shooting star out the window! Everyone quickly wish for Glovey to be okay! All the Smurfs except for Passive Aggressive close their eyes and make a wish, changing Glovey into his magical form. Passive Aggressive: You could’ve just wished us all out of here you know… Smurfette: What… Hamelin: Enough staling! Say goodbye Glovey Smurf! Glovey: Why can’t I say Hello? Hamelin aims at Glovey. Glovey puts his finger in the nozzle of the rifle. Hamelin then fires, only to have a surprise explosion on his face. Among the captured Smurfs, Jokey can’t help but to laugh very hard. Jokey: I love it! Glovey then pulls out the flute and throws it at Peewit, who immediately begins to play it, making Hamelin dance. Unfortunately, he appears very strong as he tries to resist the temptation of dancing as he aims his gun at Ezlo. Hamelin: This is for what happened years ago. Say goodbye musical fool! Category:The Smurf Piper chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles